The invention is a development of the known steering column support which is shown for instance in applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,287, and which comprises a solid holder or box which is arranged for being mounted in the vehicle and which carries a support or a slide for the steering column which support is slidable in the longitudinal direction and is tiltable, and in which the steering column slide is formed with support arms which can be resiliently compressed and locked against the sides of the solid holder or box, so that the steering column slide and the box provide a solidly interconnected unit, and so that the steering column slide with the steering column and the steering wheel can not intentionally be slid or tilted, not even in case of a heavy actuation of the steering wheel. The apparatus makes it possible to release the parts from each other and to provide a quick, light and safe individual setting of the steering wheel for each individual driver or for each special driving situation.
In the known apparatus the steering column slide, and in particular the support arms thereof, is made of such relatively thin material that said support arms can be resiliently compressed against the stationary mounted box and can be released from the sides of the box, respectively, in connection to a longitudinal sliding or tilting movement of the box. In said embodiment of the steering column support the mounting of the steering wheel, by some drivers and in some situations, may be apprehended as slightly unstable or resilient, and this may cause a certain unacceptable feeling of driving unsafely. The relatively thin material of the steering column slide also may cause some wear of the mounting parts between the slide and solid box, which wear may lead to a slight play, which play is multiplied as far as to the steering wheel which is located relatively far from the steering column support and in which steering wheel said play is considered inconvenient.